Acoustic devices include microphones and receivers to mention two examples. In these devices, different electrical components are disposed together within a housing unit. Microphones receive sound energy and convert the sound energy into an electrical signal while receivers receive an electrical signal and convert the electrical signal into sound energy.
Receivers typically include a receiver motor. The receiver motor typically includes a coil, a yoke (or stack), an armature (or reed), and magnets. An electrical signal applied to the coil and creates a magnetic field within the motor which causes the armature to move. Movement of the armature causes movement of a diaphragm, which creates sound. Together, the magnets, armature, and yoke form a magnetic circuit. The yoke may also serve to hold or support the magnets or other components.
Acoustic devices such as receivers also include a front volume and a back volume. If these two areas are not separated and sealed from each other, then problems with the receiver can develop. For example, when the front volume and the back volume are not properly sealed from each other, then the quality of the sound produced is often inadequate.
The separation and sealing of the different volumes in an acoustic device can be a complicated and costly procedure. More specifically, separate seals are often provided and used to ensure the separation and/or sealing of the front volume from the back volume. Unfortunately, these procedures also introduce complications into the manufacturing process. This increases the cost of the device that is being produced.
Various types of tubes also need to be attached to the acoustic device. For example, sound tubes often need to be attached to the acoustic device. Unfortunately, with present approaches it is sometimes difficult to attach tubes (e.g., that include wires) to the acoustic device. Because of the above-mentioned problems, user dissatisfaction has occurred with respect to previous approaches.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.